Bikes, Blonds, and Bets
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: A new CSI joins the gang. High rating for future chapters. Mostly Speed?
1. Chapter 1

"Bikes, Blonds, and Bets."

Authors notes: Got this idea while talking to a friend. Hope you all like.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it wish I did.

A new CSI joins the gang.

Tim Speedle was working a crime scene down town along with Megan and Delko. They had three dead and one more that didn't look like he would make it through the night. Speed frowned when he noticed a blond woman walking toward him. "This is a crime scene you'll have to leave."

The blond stopped and raised one eyebrow above the dark sun glasses she was wearing. A smirk formed on her lips and she rested one had on her hip. "You must be CSI Speedle."

"Yeah and who are you?"

"Detective Lexa Mackenzie." Lexa tried not to smile at the confused look on Speed's face. Before Speed could say anything Megan came up behind him.

"Lexa good your here." she stopped next to Speed. "And I see you've met Speed."

"Yes I have." Lexa lifted her glasses up to rest on the top of her head. "So Megan what do you have for me?"

"I thought Trip was working this case?" asked Speed.

"He is. Lexa is the newest member of the Crime Lab."

"You're a CSI?"

"I'm a fully trained police officer as well as a CSI."

"She's also one of the best Forensic Profilers in the country." This seemed to impress Speed a bit. "Come on the action is over here."

Lexa followed Megan to where the bodies were still laying. The three bodies were in a row face down their hands tied behind their backs. "Looks like a mob hit." said Megan.

Lexa looked around the area. "Was the fourth victim found in the same way?"

"Yes." replied Megan.

"Four men early thirties all bound one gunshot wound to the right temple." Lexa walked around the bodies. "Open area but blocked by the building on all four sides." She looked up at each building. The area they were in was set up as a courtyard with seating areas. "What kind of buildings are these?"

"The northern one is an ad agency." Megan said. "The southern one is a mixture of Law firms and some design firms."

"Other two are mixed but all professional businesses." added Speed.

"Ok did any of these men have connections to any of the businesses?"

"Not that we can tell." Speed said. "But from the looks of it they weren't on their way to any board meeting." Lexa looked at him and raised her eyebrow again. She had heard he was a bit of a smart mouth.

"Did you process the bodies yet?" asked Lexa.

"No I was waiting on you." answered Megan. "I'm going to go check on Delko."

Lexa only nodded and squatted down next to the first body. She opened her kit and collected some fibers from the first body. "See if you find any more of these fibers they might help us tie the victims together." Speed checked the next two victims.

"Found the same thing on each body." Speed bagged the fibers. "So what brings you to Miami."

"I needed a change." Lexa looked up at Speed. "It's a long story." Speed figured he wasn't going to get much more so he decided to wait and try again later.

"Hey Megan who's the blond with Speed?" asked Delko as he snapped photos of the crime scene.

"That's Lexa Mackenzie the newest member of the crime lab." said Megan.

"Really is she single?" Eric still hadn't taken his eyes off Lexa.

"Not if Speed has anything to say about it." joked Megan. "I think he trying to figure out how to make a move."

"Great just my luck he got to her first." grumbled Eric as he went back to work.

Two hours later Speed and Lexa had finished collecting their evidence and headed back to the lab. "I'll meet you there. I parked my car around the corner." Speed just nodded and watched Lexa walk off.

"I don't ever remember you being speechless before." said Megan coming up behind Speed.

"Huh?" Speed looked confused.

"It's ok to admit you're attracted to her." Megan leaned against the Hummer.

"Yeah well I doubt I'm her type." Speed looked more pensive then usual.

"Tim give her a chance. Lexa has been through a lot this past year."

Speed gave a small grunt and finished loading his gear in to the Hummer. Delko had already headed back so Megan rode with Speed. "Megan when you said she's been through a lot what do you mean by that?"

"You should really ask her Tim." Megan glanced over at Speed.

"I asked her why she transferred to Miami all she said was she needed a change."

Megan debated saying anything to Tim and decided she would talk to Lexa first. "Tim all I can say is give her some time to get used to being here. The two of you work well together, I'll talk to H and let him know I thing Lexa should be teamed up with you."

"Ok." was all Tim said as they pulled into the garage.

"Lexa welcome to Miami PD." said Horatio Caine as he spotted Lexa walking down the hall towards him.

"Horatio good to see you again, and thank you."

"So have you met everyone yet?" asked H.

"I met Speed and Delko at the scene." Lexa replied smiling.

"Well let's go introduce you to Calleigh."

Twenty minuets later Speed walked into the break room to find Lexa and Calleigh laughing over something. Both women tried to stop giggling when they saw Speed. "Don't stop talking because of me, unless you're talking about me."

"Now Tim you know I wouldn't do that." said Calleigh. "Lexa and I were just getting to know each other."

"So Speed you ready to get to work?" asked Lexa smiling at him. Tim swallowed hard. This didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh. Her smile gotten even wider.

"Yeah I have the samples set up in trace."

"Well then lead the way then."

TRACE LAB.

"So you're not from Miami originally huh?" asked Lexa without looking up from the microscope.

"No New York, you?"

"Well I was born in Texas, and then moved a round a lot." Lexa looked up at Speed. "My dad was a Marine. We were never in the same place for more than two years."

"Really, must have been hard."

"It was. My mom left when I was ten so after that it was just me and my dad." Lexa looked back down but could feel Speed watching her.

"Your dad still a Marine?"

"He was killed in a botched robbery when I was in college. Main reason I became a cop."

Speed looked over at his new partner. "Where did you work last?"

"Boston." Lexa said not bothering to look up. "Anything else you want to know?" Lexa smirked but still didn't look at Speed.

"Yeah but I'm not sure your gonna want to answer me?" Speed knew he was taking a chance but figured what the hell.

Lexa finally looked up. "I'm sure that's not going to stop you from asking." Lexa leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms across her chest. Tim mirrored her stance.

"Ok. Why did you leave Boston?"

"I had a disagreement with my supervisor over how to handle a case." Lexa still had the smirk on her face.

"Why Miami?"

"A fellow CSI in Boston contacted Horatio and suggested he hire me. When I was offered this job I took it." Lexa looked at Speed and smiled. "Anything else?"

Tim looked down at the floor. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Lexa didn't expect this question. She looked across at Speed who still hadn't looked up. "I was back in Boston."

Tim finally looked up. He noticed the look on Lexa's face and realized he hit a sore spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Bikes, Blonds, and Bets

Chapter 2.

Speed and Lexa get a little closer.

"We don't need to talk about this." said Speed.

"It's ok." Lexa dropped her arms. "It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you about it some day."

"Yeah ok." Speed murmured. Two hours later they were still trying to make sense of the evidence. "This doesn't make any sense, there isn't even a connection between any of the victims." Speed ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

"There's a connection we just need to figure what it is." Lexa was still looking down at the photos. Suddenly she stood up and reached for a photo across the table. "I can't believe it was right there all the time."

"What was?" Speed asked confused.

"Look at their hands." Lexa grabbed a red marker and circled each hand. "I can't believe I didn't pick up on it before." Lexa arranged the photos.

"I still don't get it." Speed now stood very close to Lexa. She looked over at him.

"It's sign language." Lexa spelled the word out with her hand for Speed to see. "H. A. R. P. E. R."

"Ok but what does that mean?" asked Speed.

"That's what we need to figure out now." Lexa smiled at Speed. Just then Megan walked into the room.

"What have you got?" Lexa filled her in on what they had found in the photos.

"Good job you too."

"Yeah but who's Harper?" asked Speed still a little confused.

By the time the results came back on the fibers every one was beat. Megan sent them home saying they would pick up in the morning. Speed caught up to Lexa in the parking lot. "We're did you learn to sign?" he asked.

"My mom lost her hearing in an accident when she was a kid. I grew up with it." Lexa looked over at Speed. "I can teach you if you want."

Tim smiled. Hell if it got him closer to her he'd learn anything. They reached Lexa's car which was parked next to Speed's bike. Lexa looked at the bike. "Nice ride."

"Thanks, yours too." Lexa climbed into her Viper and smiled at Tim. "See you tomorrow." With that Lexa pulled out and left the lot leaving Speed standing there.

The next morning Speed was in the break room when Lexa walked in. She had a bag in one hand and a take out cup of coffee in the other. She sat down next to Speed and dropped the bag in front of him. "What's this?"

"Open it and see." she said a smile on her face. She sipped at her coffee and watched the look on Speed's face. He opened the bag and looked up at her. "How did you know I liked these?"

"Lucky guess." Lexa shrugged. Tim pulled out a huge blueberry muffin and shook his head at her. "Ok Megan might have mentioned it." she giggled a little at the look on Speed's face. Tim pulled a hung off and handed it to her. Lexa took it and smiled at him sweetly.

"Looks like you two have hit it off." said Calleigh joining them at the table. Lexa smiled at her then gave Speed a smirk.

"Yeah we have, so?" cracked Speed.

"Nothing just making an observation." Calleigh smiled sweetly.

"Hey everybody." Eric Delko came in and sat next to Lexa. "So Lexa enjoying Miami so far?"

"Miami is definitely different." said Lexa.

"Maybe I can show you around there are some great clubs I can take you too." Delko kept watching Lexa waiting for an answer.

Lexa glanced at Speed and had to hold back a laugh at the look on his face. He was glaring at Delko. "Thanks for the offer Delko but Tim already made me the offer." Speed looked at Lexa then back at Delko.

"Sorry man." Speed said. Delko's jaw dropped and didn't quite know what to say.

"Yeah sure no problem." Poor Delko, thought Calleigh. "Well I guess we should get back on the case. I'm going to head over to the hospital and see how our survivor is doing." said Delko getting up and leaving the room.

"Well that was something." said Calleigh standing up. "Well I have a bullet waiting on me. You two have fun now."

"You know if you want to go out with Delko." Lexa cut him off.

"I don't." she put her hand on Speeds. "He's not my type." With that Lexa stood tossed her empty cup and headed out of the room. "I'm going to go check with Megan see if she's come up with any leads." Again Lexa left Speed questioning his sanity.


End file.
